


Believe in you...forever

by atoricrash



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ein kleiner fluffiger OS zur Weihnachtszeit, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Believe in you...forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ein kleiner fluffiger OS zur Weihnachtszeit, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

Der Frühling brachte jedes Jahr alles neu, das wusste jedes noch so kleine Kind.  
Es ging immer mit Ostern los.  
Sophie und ich waren schon lange keine kleinen Kinder mehr aber unser Glaube war geblieben und so sammelten wir im Garten unserer Eltern, wie jedes Jahr auf ein Neues kleine bunte Eier.  
Vor einigen Jahren hatten sie sich noch gewundert, warum wir immer mehr Eier fanden, als sie versteckt hatten. Mom dachte wir merken die Blicke nicht, die sie mit Dad austauschte, wenn wir mit den vollen Körben vor ihnen standen, aber da irrte sie sich. Sophie war vielleicht noch zu klein gewesen aber ich kannte den Grund warum. 

 

Ich stellte dem Osterhasen, dem Weihnachtsmann und dem Sandmann einen kleinen Teller mit Danke-Leckereien hin und jedes Mal war er leer. Es freute mich auch immer wieder auf ein Neues, dass sie mich nicht vergessen hatten.  
Den süßen Zahnfeen hatte ich auch immer eine Kleinigkeit hingelegt, wenn ich wusste, das sie kommen würden um einen meiner Zähne abzuholen aber als all meine Milchzähne weg waren kamen sie auch nicht mehr.  
Sophie hatte sich das von mir abgeschaut und auch mit den kleinen Danke Botschaften angefangen, ich wusste nicht, ob sie sich an irgendwas von damals erinnern konnte oder nur ihren großen Bruder nachmachen wollte. So recht traute ich mich auch nicht zu fragen, sie war jetzt ein Teenager und ich ging aufs College da fragte man sich wohl nicht gegenseitig, ob der andere an Fabelwesen glaube.  
Ich jedenfalls glaube an sie!  
Sie alle waren ein Teil meines Lebens, den ich nicht missen wollte. 

 

Meine Eltern waren ausgerastet als ich vor zwei Jahren während der Semester Ferien, über Weihnachten nach Hause kam und sie die tätowierten Schneeflocken auf meinem Rücken sahen, Sophie hatte nur gegrinst und es als gut befunden.  
Ich wollte ihn immer bei mir haben, nicht nur im Winter, sondern auch in der Hitze des Sommers, wenn er weit weg war. Deswegen zierten jetzt die Schneeflocken meine Schultern, die Mitte meines Rückens hinunter, bis die Letzten in meinem Hosenbund verschwanden. Die Mädchen mochten das Motiv, sie fanden es 'süß'.  
Jack hatte mir beigebracht nie den Glauben zu verlieren und so glaubte ich. An das Gute im Menschen, an all die unglaubwürdigen Geschichten und Kreaturen. Meine Freunde hielten mich für einen verträumten Spinner aber genau das liebten sie wohl auch an mir anders konnte ich es mir sonst nicht erklären, warum sie noch zu mir hielten.  
Es schien sich keiner mehr an irgendetwas zu erinnern, sie hielten es wohl für einen besonders tollen Traum und ich ließ sie einfach in diesem Glauben war bestimmt besser so. Unser Leben war ja ganz normal weiter gegangen ohne einen von unseren Helden, wiederzusehen.  
Nicht einmal Jack hatte sich mir gezeigt aber ich wusste, dass er da war. Jedes Mal wenn es im Winter plötzlich glatt unter meinen Füßen wurde, oder ein eiskalter Windhauch mein Ohr entlang strich, ohne das wirklich Wind herrschte. Ab und an mal traf mich auch ein Schneeball und es war keiner in der Nähe.  
Die ersten Jahre konnte ich noch darüber lachen auch wenn er meiner Bitte sich zu zeigen nie nachkam aber je älter ich wurde desto mehr deprimierte mich das.  
Ich hatte ihn so oft gebeten weg zu bleiben, wenn ich ihn schon nicht sehen durfte, aber er war da geblieben und hatte nur Schneeblumen an die Fensterscheiben meines Kinderzimmer gemalt.  
Als ich ihm das Tattoo zeigte, ohne zu Wissen ob er wirklich da war erschien das Muster auf den Scheiben als Antwort, bevor ein kalter Windhauch meinen Rücken entlang glitt.  
Ich bat ihn wieder sich zu zeigen oder zu gehen aber er blieb im Stillen bei mir, so wie jedes Mal und malte mir wieder nur Muster an das kalte Glas.  
Mein Vater schimpfte schon seit Jahren mit mir, warum er das Haus im Winter schön warm heizte, ich aber immer das Fenster aufhatte und die Kälte hineinließ.  
Als Kind hatte ich ihm immer gesagt, damit Jack Frost mich immer Besuchen konnte, jetzt sagte ich nichts mehr. 

 

"Jack spielen wir dieses Jahr wieder dasselbe Spiel?"  
Kleine Muster erschienen auf der rechten Fensterseite, dass stand für ein 'Ja', Links war 'Nein'.  
Ein Tiefes seufzten verlies meine Lippen und ich legte meine Reisetasche aufs Bett. Mein Zimmer hatte sich auch kaum verändert in den letzten Jahren, ich hatte nur ein größeres Bett bekommen und ein paar Poster ausgetauscht.  
Auf die Ferien freute ich mich immer, einfach weil ich die Zeit zu Hause verbringen konnte.  
Es war ein herrliches Gefühl mich wieder auf mein eigenes Bett zu legen, die frische Wäsche roch so wunderbar. Es war doch etwas anderes in einem muffigen Wohnheimbett zu schlafen oder in seinem Eigenem. Anscheinend brauchte es nicht lange, bis ich wegnickte denn Sophies meckernde Stimme weckte mich einige Stunden später wieder.  
"Gott Jamie, es ist total kalt hier drin! Mach doch mal die Fenster zu! Dad meckert schon wieder weil es bis nach unten zieht!"  
Sie stand am Fenster und schloss es gerade wieder.  
"Lass auf, ich mag es kalt."  
"Ja aber wir nicht und bist auch schon ganz ausgekühlt, am Ende wirst du nur krank über Weihnachten!"  
Soph' setzte sich aufs Bett und griff nach meiner Hand, im Gegensatz zu ihr war ich wirklich ziemlich kühl aber es störte mich nicht.  
"Dann zieh ich mir ein Pullover mehr an, wenn du dann zufrieden bist."  
Wenn es um meine Gesundheit ging, war Sophie übervorsichtig, jedenfalls in der Zeit, in der ich immer zu Besuch war, sie wollte nicht, dass ich die gemeinsame Zeit irgendwie kränklich verbrachte und somit zu nichts zu gebrauchen war.  
"Du sollst runter kommen essen, Mom hat extra für dich gekocht."  
Sie gab es ungern zu sich solche Sorgen um mich zu machen immerhin war sie ja fast erwachsen, na ja nur fast spätestens Morgen würde es die erste Schneeballschlacht geben. 

 

Die Tage vor Weihnachten vergingen wie im Flug, Sophie lies mich praktisch keine Sekunde allein sie vermisste wohl ihren großen Bruder ganz schön. Beinahe bekam ich das Gefühl, sie versuchte alles, was wir in den letzten Monaten nicht zusammen machen konnten, nachzuholen und das war anstrengend.  
Am Tag waren wir nur unterwegs und am Abend saßen wir alle gemütlich zusammen im Wohnzimmer. Immerhin hatte ich es so noch geschafft alle Geschenke zu besorgen und die waren gar nicht mal so schlecht dieses Jahr, ich hatte mir mal richtig Gedanken gemacht. Ich selbst hatte keine großen Wünsche, vor zehn Jahren sah das noch ganz anders aus. Da wollte ich immer Unmengen an Spielzeug und Süßigkeiten, jetzt war ich mit einem Buch fürs Studium sehr glücklich denn die waren ganz schön teuer.  
Weihnachten war wie immer schön, weil es die Zeit im Jahr war, an der man praktisch die ganze Familie wiedersah. Nicht nur meine Eltern und Sophie, sondern auch unsere Großeltern und die Geschwister unserer Eltern waren da. Das Haus war voll und es war laut, weil alle versuchten, gleichzeitig etwas zu erzählen oder mit den anderen mitzudiskutieren. Meine Tante fuhr mir schon leidenschaftlich gerne durch die braunen Haare und meckerte, wie lang sie waren, ich sollte sie doch mal ordentlich schneiden lassen. Oma protestierte, dass ich so gut aussah und sie bleiben sollten.  
So sehr ich diesen Trubel auch mochte war ich auch froh am späten Abend endlich allein in meinem Zimmer zu sein und die Tür abschließen zu können. 

 

Ich beeilte mich das Fenster zu öffnen, immerhin war es noch heilig Abend und der Weihnachtsmann hatte mir meinen Wunsch noch nicht erfüllt. Die Luft fühlte sich noch kälter an als sonst und das ließ mich zittern aber ich unterdrückte den Drang mir noch ein Pullover anzuziehen sondern sah in den klaren Sternenhimmel.  
"Ok Weihnachtsmann ich war dieses Jahr wahrscheinlich der artigste Mensch der Welt also bitte erfülle mir den einen kleinen Wunsch."  
Eine leichte Brise wehte durchs Zimmer, wurde zu einem immer stärkeren Wind, bis es mich sogar umwehte und hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen lies. Aua das hatte verdammt wehgetan! Ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte in meinem Hinterkopf und etwas Schweres saß auf meiner Hüfte. Ich hatte mir nicht gewünscht von einer Schneelawine aus den Socken gehauen zu werden denn so kalt fühlte es sich gerade an. Das würde mir der alte Mann büßen müssen, irgendwie! Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Schmerz nachließ und ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und in ein paar verdutzt guckende blaue Augen sah.  
Aus einem Reflex schlangen sich meine Arme sofort um seine Schultern und drückten ihn an mich, ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass er wirklich real war und keine Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie.  
"Jack."  
Mehr wollte einfach nicht aus meinem Mund kommen, ich war zu glücklich im Moment um etwas anderes als seinen Namen sagen zu können. Jacks Gesicht ruhte in meiner Halsbeuge und ich konnte den kalten Hauch spüren, als er meinen Namen aussprach.  
"Jamie."


End file.
